She's One Sweet Badass
by AshTheMash
Summary: Rachel wakes up to a very interesting morning. T for language.


Rachel wakes up to a smell that reminds her of spring cleaning, but that can't be right because it is most definitely November. She sits up and looks around the room that she remembers to have been a complete mess, but it is now so clean one could say it is sparkling._ Well, that's strange_, she thinks_. _Rachel throws off the covers, gets off the bed, and makes her way to the bathroom. The sight she sees when she opens the door takes her breath away. The bathroom is also clean, but what really gets her is that it_ is _ thing that seems different is the smells like lavender and another flowery scent she can't quite place. She walks farther into the bathroom a little worried she's in the wrong house. The bathtub, it seems, is full and is almost overflowing with lavender scented bubbles. She also notices rose petals gently floating on the surface of the water. _That certainly explains the smell._ Rachel thinks to herself. Getting a closer look, she sees a small note on the edge of the sink. She walks over and picks it up. It reads,

_Morning, beautiful._

She continued to stare at the note trying to decipher who could have pulled this off without her knowing, but to no avail. If only this wasn't the weekend her fathers decided to have a little getaway.

Looking back at the tub, she says, "Well, it certainly wouldn't hurt." Making up her mind, Rachel undressed and slipped into the water, which was at the perfect temperature making her body instantly relax. As she soaked, Rachel looked back towards the note and couldn't help but smile even though it's a tad creepy since she doesn't know who left it, but she doesn't allow that thought to linger. Right now, she just wants to take a nice, refreshing bath.

After getting ready, Rachel heads downstairs to fix herself some breakfast. She gradually slowed down before reaching the bottom to peak around the corner just in case. Fortunately, everything is exactly the same as it was last night. She sighs with a mixture of relief and disappointment. It's not like she was expecting anything extravagant as she was walking down the stairs, but she _was_ slightly hoping for a little something. Forcing down all of her expectations, she makes her way into the kitchen. She is so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't notice the clinking and clanging of kitchen supplies until she was practically inside the refrigerator. The noises stopped, which made her freeze in place already fearing the worst. Then she heard a shuffling that sounded like someone going through the pantry. As if paralyzed, all she does is listen. With no warning, there's a loud bang followed by a whispered, "Shit!"

Rachel's eyes widen and then narrow. She could recognize that voice anywhere. She slams the refrigerator door and, with a fire in her eyes, stares straight into the intruder's back.

"SANTANA LOPEZ!"

Santana whips around so fast she almost falls over. Rachel stalks towards her with such intensity that even Santana is a little frightened. Only a little, though, because Santana Fucking Lopez does not do frightened.

"You!" Rachel screeches with exasperation. "You almost gave me a heart attack! Do you understand that breaking into someone's house is the NOT the safest route to take when…when…" Rachel trails off; her anger slightly dissipating. Santana raises a brow at the little diva not wanting to speak just in case it sets Rachel off again.

Rachel looks at Santana with an expression that can only be described as complete and utter confusion.

"What are you doing here Santana?" Rachel is so close that Santana feels like she's suffocating. It's not bad or anything. It's more along the lines of Rachel's mouth being so close that she can feel her heated breaths hitting her neck, and all Santana wants to do is kiss her. Before she loses her mind and makes her girlfriend even angrier, Santana takes a step back.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm making you breakfast." She gestures to the pans, ingredients, and skillet strewn around the kitchen. "OK. Well, I haven't exactly started, yet. I wasn't expecting you to come down so soon. I mean, with the whole bath and everything, I thought you would be a while. I can tell you're obviously not comfortable with this, so I can put everything back-"

"Santana," Rachel laughs. Santana shuts her mouth looking a tad confused. Just a minute ago Rachel was fuming.

"You were beginning to sound like me, and I thought you'd want me to stop you considering how you don't exactly like it when I talk that much." Santana frowns. _Does she still think of me like that?_ Santana thinks. _Of course she does, stupid. You made her life a living hell in high school._

Knowing the look on Santana's face, Rachel grabs her hand shaking the girl out of her reverie. Santana looks at Rachel, to their clasped hands, and back again. Rachel smiles that genuine smile that never fails to melt her heart, and Santana smiles back, but it's sad.

"You know I love you, right?" Rachel asks with a serious expression. "I know what you're thinking, and I need you to understand that the past is the past and that I forgave a long time ago."

"But, Rachel-"

"No buts, San. I love you and that's all that matters. I don't want you feeling guilty. You're not that Santana anymore, and you're never going to be her again. I know that because I've watched you change, and when I look into your eyes, I see love. Now, please, stop living in the past and be with me in the present, OK?"

All Santana could do was nod because Rachel was looking into her eyes with so much determination and love that she forgot how to speak. Gathering her thoughts, Santana cleared her throat, effectively removing the lump that seemed to have formed during her girlfriend's monologue.

"I… I love you, too, Rach. And if it means that much to you," Santana smirked, "I won't break into your house anymore."

"Santana," Rachel sternly slapped Santana's arm separating their clasped hands, "We were having a very special moment that could have possibly brought us closer. Why did you have to ruin it?"

"Oh, come on, Rachel. You know I don't do all that mushy stuff, and besides, you don't need me to explain how much I love you because, like you said, you can see it in my eyes, right?" Santana gave Rachel a knowing look.

Rachel was reluctant but eventually sighed, admitting defeat. "OK. You're right. I'm sorry."

"Hey," Santana embraces Rachel in a hug, "no need to apologize. Now, hows about we make some breakfast, huh?"

Rachel laughs, "That sounds like a splendid idea."

In the middle of frying up some pancakes, Rachel finds two tan arms circling her waist.

"Yes, San?"

"Y'know, I was wondering. Even though I was a total sap earlier, I'm still a badass, right?" Rachel scrunches up her face in concentration. Santana's eyes widen.

"Rach…? Come on, Rachel. I'm still a badass, _right_?"

Before she could say anything else, though, Rachel spins around in her arms, grabs her face, and kisses her hard.

"No, you're not a badass," Rachel holds back a smirk as she watches fear appear in Santana's eyes, "You're _my_ badass."

Santana pouts, but her lips slowly form a smile. "I like the sound of that."

"I thought you would. Now, let go of me before the pancakes burn." Santana reluctantly releases her girlfriend, but not before giving her a peck on the lips and a light squeeze. Rachel turned back around to give the abandoned pancakes the attention they so desperately needed and, with a smile on her face, thought about everything that has happened on this rather interesting Saturday morning.


End file.
